


Watching a storm

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: Aaron and Robert being cute, Fluff, Guns, Injury, Jealously, Love, M/M, Pain, Robert and Aaron being boyfriends, Robert living with Vic and Adam, Smut, Violence, happiness, living in the village together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: This is the story following 'Moonlit water'It carries on as they return to the village and try to make their new relationship work. But a certain someone will try and stop them from being happy.





	1. Coming home

There was a slight chill in the air as Robert turned up the heating dial in his car. He had been driving for a few hours and couldn't wait to get home. His home, the place he grew up and the place where now his new boyfriend lived along with his sister. 

He hadn't been back to Alice's parents to get all his stuff yet and he was putting it off. He only had a few bits and bobs with him but it was enough to keep him going and the last thing he needed was to go and see her so soon after how badly it all ended at the festival. 

 

As he finally got to the small village, he smiled as it all seemed so familiar. He hadn't been gone that long, only a few years but it was amazing how all the feelings of ‘home’ came flooding back.  
He parked outside Vic and Adam new place, turned off the engine and looked around. He could see the pub, the cosy inviting village pub and all the little houses and cottages. There was something about this place that made him feel happy. He'd had a lot of horrible times here but at the base of it all, it was home. 

He slowly got out of the car, walked round and opened the boot taking out his small luggage bag.  
He heard footsteps as he turned around.  
“Robert!”  
Robert saw his sister walking towards him.  
“You’re here!”  
“Hey Vic.”  
She hugged him tightly.  
“Alright sis, I saw you like 3 weeks ago, no need to break my ribs.”

As she pulled away she smiled and nodded her head towards the house “Aaron's here.”

 

Robert had been nervous and hugely excited to see Aaron again. It had been 3 weeks since he'd seen him and they'd been texting every day and night since they last saw each Robert.  
“Is he?” He said nervously.  
“He's been here all morning waiting for you. He even took the day off work.”  
Robert smiled.  
“Come on then, I want to show you my new home.”  
Robert followed as she walked down the path and in the front door.  
“He's in there.” She pointed to the living room. “I'll put the kettle on.”  
He nodded, putting his bag down at the bottom of the stairs, he went to find Aaron. 

Aaron had turned up at Vic’s as soon as he could that morning, waiting anxiously for his boyfriend to turn up. They'd been text the night before and he knew roughly what time he'd get there but he wanted to get there early just in case. 

Robert walked into the living room as Aaron got up off the sofa. He wanted to run out the door to greet him as soon as Robert got there but he didn't want to seem needy.

“Hey you.” Robert said with a smile. 

Aaron turned sharply. “Hey” he smiled as he walked towards him. “How are you?.” He said as he hugged him. Robert hugged him back, holding him tighter then he probably should. 

“I'm good, you?”

It was all very polite. 

Aaron smiled. “Great.” 

They looked at each other, just staring with a knowing look that they both were so happy to see each other again. 

“Come here” Robert said softly as pulled Aaron towards him and kissed Aaron's lips. His hands found their way to Aaron's face and he pulled him in even more. The kiss went on for longer then it should've and they were interrupted by Vic making a coughing noise to show her presence.  
They pulled apart. 

“I know you two have missed each other but can you wait until I'm out of the house before you get all randy please.”

“Sorry.” Aaron said as he took a cup of tea from the tray she placed on the table.

Robert looked around, scanning the photos on the walls and the fancy fire place. “This place looks great sis.”

“Thanks. Me and Adam have spent a long time doing it up. And Aaron, he's been a great help.”

Aaron smiled. “I'm glad my two mates are happy.”

“Look at us being all grown up” Vic said while laughing. “Who'd of thought.”

The noise of the door went as Adams loud voice beamed out. 

“In here” Vic said as Adam appeared in the living room. 

“The main mans here then, wos up lad?”

“Hey Adam, how are you?” Robert smiled. 

“Not bad. Been getting ready for my new house mate.”

“Hope you don't mind me living her for a bit?”

“Course not mate.” And he meant it. He liked Robert and over the time at the festival they had become closer.

“There's a tea for you here” Vic said to Adam as he kissed her cheek 

“thanks”

 

They all sat round in the living room catching up on everything for a while until Adam had to get back to work on the farm with his Dad.

“Maybe we could all go out into town one night.” Adam said as he walked down the hallway to the door.”

“Sounds good” Aaron replied as he looked at Robert. “Yeah?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” Robert placed a hand on Aaron's knee. It was like a small comfort and an appreciation that Aaron was thinking about what he'd want. 

Adam nodded “cool. See you guys later.”

As he left Vic got up, taking the empty cups out to the kitchen.

As soon as Vic was out of the room Robert smiled at Aaron as he moved and kissed him quickly. 

“Sorry, just really wanted to kiss you.” Roberts hands rested either side of his face. 

He loved how much Aaron was smiling. 

“Soft!.” Aaron said shyly. 

Robert huffed. “We should go on a date.”

“A date?.”

Robert took his hands away and rested them on Aaron's leg. 

“Yeah.” He took Aaron's hand “doesn't have to be nothing posh, just me and you.”

Aaron felt butterflies in his chest. “Sounds good.”

He loved that Robert wanted to to go out, just them two. 

Vic popped her head in the room “I'm sorry to leave as you've just got here but I really need a few bits from town. I won't be long, do you need anything Rob?”

He thought about it for a few seconds. “Yeah actually if you don't mind, I need a new razor.”

“What kind?”

“Just a good-ish one doesn't have to be to fancy. Here let me give you some money”

“Nah, my treat.”

“You don't have to.”

“No problem.” Vic walked down the hall to the door “see you later lads” 

They both said bye in unison as she left.

 

Aaron had been helping Robert unpack as he looked around Vic's spare room. “There's not a lot of room in here!” Aaron complained. 

“Well all I'll be doing is sleeping here and I'm grateful she let me stay.”

Aaron looked at the bed “might need a bigger bed.”

Robert raised his eyebrows “for what exactly?”

Aaron pouted “sleeping, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

They moved together and kissed as Robert pulled Aaron in. He ran his hands up under Robert shirt but Robert moved away slightly. “We can't, Vic will be back soon and I don't want her to catch us at it and chuck me out.”

“She'd never do that.”

“We need to plan our date anyway.”

“Aaron removed his hands from Robert “okay, where you wanna go?”

“Dunno. Film, dinner?”

“There is a film out that I've been wanting to see.” Aaron admitted. “It's a futuristic type thing.” 

“Sounds good. deal. Film it is.”

Robert moved back to Aaron, worming his hands around his waist and down over his arse. He squeezed Aaron's cheeks and pulled him close. “I've missed you.”

Aaron had his eyes closed as he was lost in the feeling of Roberts body. 

“Missed you too.” He hummed out softly.

 

Aaron had just got out of the shower as he heard his phone ping. He half dried himself before looking at his phone. 

R: ready?

Aaron wasn't but it didn't take long to get dressed. 

A: give me 10 minutes

R: I'll be in the bar x. 

A: okay. X. 

Aaron quickly got dressed and styled his hair. 

Aaron lived in the pub with his mum and charity. His mum however was visiting their family in America for a few months so she wasn't around. Charity wasn't much bother to him and kept herself to herself. 

Aaron walked out from behind the bar and smiled as he saw Robert sat on a stool waiting.

“Hey” Aaron said as he nudged Roberts arm. “I'm ready now.”

He went to kiss him but then wasn't sure if Robert wanted to do that in public yet. 

Robert noticed but decided not to acknowledge it. “Come on you, lets go.”

They left the pub and headed for Roberts car. 

 

They were a few minutes late for the film but it didn't matter because they both hated the trailers. They headed for the popcorn stand as they agreed you can't watch a film at the cinema without it. 

They walked into the large room marked ‘screen 4’ and scanned the seats for a space. There wasn't many people there so they didn't have any trouble finding some seats that were more private. 

As they sat down Robert had a big smile on his face.

“What?” Aaron said with a frown. “You can't have a massive smile like that and not tell me what's funny!”

“Nothing's funny.”

“Then what?”

Robert moved slightly closer to Aaron and smiled even more. “Just happy.”

“What!.” Aaron said it in a shocked but half giddy manner.

Robert wanted to just hug Aaron because he was so clueless at how he made Robert feel. 

“I'm happy. Because of you.”

Aaron couldn't help be feel emotional by the way Robert was looking at him. Aaron wasn't used to people loving him, caring for what he wants and needs. He could see how much Robert cared and it made his heart swell. 

“Soft.” Aaron said quietly before kissing him on the cheek, then on the lips. “I love you.”

It was the first time they'd said it since they'd been at the festival. 

“I love you too.” 

Aaron brushed his nose against Roberts and smiled into another kiss. 

 

As the film started Robert was turning his phone onto silent as Aaron glanced down at the bright light and noticed Roberts phone as his eyes widened. 

“What is that?” He pointed. 

Robert realised he'd seen his wallpaper. It was a photo of the group from the festival but Robert had zoomed in on Aaron and made it his back screen. 

He looked at Aaron “you weren't meant to see that!”

Aaron frowned but also tried to hide his growing smile. “What's that all about?”

“I just liked that photo of you and as I haven't been able to see you for a few weeks, it was nice to see you whenever I looked at my phone.”

Aaron couldn't stop his smile. “Right.”

“that okay?”

“Yeah it's fine.”

“You don't think it's creepy?”

Aaron laughed quietly “no.”

“Good.”

Aaron was actually taken aback by the action, but he also couldn't wait to make Robert his wallpaper. 

 

As the film started they both settled down in to the soft chairs. They were slightly leaning into each other as Robert held Aaron's hand. It was a comfort that they both loved having someone to be with, feel safe with. They were content with each other. 

 

The film ended and they made their way to the car. 

 

“Shit.” Robert said under his breath. 

“What?”

“I left the ticket in the ticket machine. Here” he passed Aaron the keys. “Get in, I'll go see if it's still there.”

Aaron took the keys as he watched Robert run back down the stairs of the multi-storey car park. 

Aaron got in the car and looked around. He wasn't trying to be nosy but he kinda couldn't help it. He looked around the front, in the glove box where he saw a few CDs and a pair of winter gloves. He looked behind him as he saw something in the corner behind the drivers seat. His eyes shot open as he realised what it was. His heart sank. 

 

“Thank god, someone had put it on the top of the machine.” Robert went to do his seatbelt up as he saw Aaron's face.

“You alright?”

“Is this your car?” Aaron said with a slightly shaky voice. 

Robert frowned “yeah, why?.”

“So no one else uses it.”

“Why?” Robert frowned. 

Aaron pointed “who used that? Was it you?”

Robert looked to where Aaron was pointing as he saw a clearly used condom. 

He looked confused before looking annoyed. 

“Oh fucking hell Fred!”

“its Aaron actually.”

“What…no, my mate Fred borrowed this car for a few days before I came here. That absolutely arse.”

Aaron laughed a little “so it's not yours?”

“No!”

Aaron put his hands up “just checking. I'm relieved actually.”

Robert smiled “you do believe me?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Fred's a complete wanker. I don't know why I'm friends with him to be honest.”

Aaron just huffed out a laugh. 

“I'm gunna give him shit for this. I told him not to have sex in my car.”

Aaron laughed lightly. “How did you not noticed it.”  
“I don't know.”

Aaron smirked. “Well I'm not touching it!”

Both men decided it would be better to get rid of it when they got home. Where there was gloves and disinfectant. 

 

Robert opened the front door of the cottage quietly, trying not to wake Adam and Vic.  
They went into the living room and sat on the sofa. It was a little awkward because Aaron didn't know if he was staying the night or going home. 

“You wanna go upstairs?” Robert asked. 

“You want me to stay over?”

“Yeah course I do.”

Aaron pulled at his jacket and kissed him. “Ok.”

They stood up and quietly walked up the carpet lined stairs and into Robert room. 

Aaron huffed. “forgot you had that single bed.”

Robert push Aaron against the wall and kissed his neck “we don't need anymore room then that anyways”

He pushed himself into Aaron as a breath left his lungs. “I want you.”

“I've been thinking about you.” Aaron panted. 

“I could tell from those texts that other night.”

Aaron felt embarrassed as Robert took his jacket from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

“Well, I was horny and you weren't around.”

“So what did you do?”

“What do you think I did?”

“Show me.” He whispered. 

Aaron smiled “I'd rather you did it to me.”

“I want you show me how you like it.”

This was turning Aaron on so much. The thought of Robert watching him pleasure himself was a hot one. 

“You’re a bit kinky, aren't you?” Aaron smirked. 

Robert smiled “you complaining?”

Aaron shook his head. He thought to himself that if Robert wanted a show, he'll give him one. 

He stepped away from Robert and walked over the the bed. 

“You want to watch me?” Aaron said with deep voice as he cupped himself. 

Robert nodded with pure lust as he felt his jeans get tight.

Aaron slowly took his jumper and t-shirt off and he sat on the bed. He looked at Robert as he could see his growing bulge. 

Aaron undid his belt and stood up. He walked closer to Robert and reached out to stroke him through his jeans. Robert's body melted at the sensation as Aaron's hand was light against him and he needed more pressure. Aaron took his hand away and touched himself in the same way.

He opened his top button and slid his zip down as he put his hand inside his boxers, taking himself in his hand, he rubbed up and down slowly as he let out a deep moan. 

“Fuck” Robert said in small voice as he pushed down on his own dick. Watching Aaron in this way was something he hadn't known he wanted but now it was happening it was making him harder then ever. 

Aaron pushed his Jeans and boxers down slowly, letting them fall to the floor. He ran his hands up his legs and took hold of himself as he watch Robert's face. “you got any lube?”

Robert nodded. He went to his luggage bag that he hadn't unpacked and got it from the side pocket.

He passed it to Aaron, not taking his eyes off of the way Aaron was playing with the head of his own dick. It was making Robert twitch in his jeans. 

Aaron moved and sat down on the bed with his back resting on the headbord as he opened his legs slightly. He squirted some lube into his hand as he smoothed it down his hard length.

Aaron was working himself into a steady rhythm as Robert undid his jeans and took them off. He moved to sit at the end of the bed to get a better view. 

As he watched Aaron's eyes close and his head lean back, he knew he wanted to be the one to make him come. 

“Stop!” Robert said as he took his shirt and boxers off, got on to the bed and straddled Aaron. He got the lube, spreading it on his finger as he reached behind himself. 

Aaron let go of himself and touched Robert. He wrapped his hands around Roberts hard, swollen dick as Robert started opening himself up. “Fuck.” He breathed and he pushed 2 fingers in and then 3. 

Aaron was just watching in delight as Robert was working his fingers into himself. 

As Robert knew he was ready, he looked round and cursed to himself. He got off Aaron and rooted through his bag for a condom. 

Aaron couldn't help but find it quite funny as Robert looked like a naked crazy man having a tantrum. 

“Yes!” Robert found the box and went back to Aaron as he straddled him once more.

“Robert” Robert looked at him. “Come here” 

Aaron pulled Robert in and kissed him slowly. “Relax”

Robert kissed him again, then his neck, then his nipple. 

He rolled the condom onto Aaron flushed dick as he held it in place and slowly sank down onto it. 

It was that familiar feeling of Aaron inside him that he loved.

Aaron had his hands on Robert thighs as his boyfriend moved up and down. 

The heat from Robert that engulfed Aaron's dick was making his head dizzy. 

As Robert started to move faster the bed started to knock on the wall and they both stopped. 

Robert started moving again “Robert their going to hear us!”

“Move down the bed a bit.”

Robert lifted himself off as they slid down the bed. They got comfortable as Robert sank back down and built up a rhythm once more. The bed wasn't any quieter. 

“Slower Robert! it's makes less noise”

Robert slowed down until the pace was almost painfully slow.

“Oh god, Robert.” Aaron needed more pressure, he needed more friction.  
Robert looked at Aaron and started to enjoy making Aaron sweat and moan at the speed.

It carried on for a while until Aaron had had enough. He grabbed Roberts shoulders and flipped them over. 

“Jesus Aaron!” Robert was pinned down as he lifted Roberts legs and pushed himself inside.

“Oh my god Aaron!” Roberts felt a spike of pleasure as Aaron was at the perfect angle “don't stop, don't stop” Robert pleaded as Aaron continued to thrust fast into him. 

It wasn't long before they were both coming with loud groans that's could be heard throughout the whole house. 

They both stilled, their hot bodies where flushed and shaking. 

“Fuck!” Aaron whispered as he slowly pulled out of Robert and rolled over onto the small space next to him. 

As Robert got his breath back the dooming reality set in that his little sister almost definitely just heard him having sex. 

He looked at Aaron “she's gunna kill me.”

“Who?”

Robert pulled a face “vic!”

“We're all adults Robert”

“But I'm her brother. That's never a good thing to hear, your sibling having sex.”

Aaron nodded “good point.”

Aaron looked at how nervous Robert looked and suddenly found the situation rather funny.

As he began to laugh Robert looked at him with horror “it's not funny!”

Aaron buried his face in the duvet to stifle his laughter. 

“Oi!” Robert nudged Aaron gently. He was embarrassed but as he watched Aaron laughing, smiling he couldn't help but join in. 

 

It was 3am when Robert woke up. His chest pressed to Aaron's back with his arms wrapped around his middle.  
The warmth, the skin on skin, the feel of Aaron's arse against his crotch, everything felt perfect and he didn't want it to ever end.

 

They woke up to the sound of Adam showering. The bathroom backed on the wall they were sleeping against and the shower was a particularly noisy one. 

Robert nuzzled his face into the crook of Aaron neck as they both adjusted and woke up. 

Aaron turned around to meet Roberts sleepy face, lifting a hand he brushed a thumb along his freckled cheek. “Morning.”

Robert smiled “morning you.”

They spent a few minutes lazily kissing and running their hand over each other's naked bodies before they heard Vic shout. 

“Bathrooms free boys, get up!”

Robert groaned as he pulled away from Aaron. “Do you want one first?”

“One what?” Aaron said cheekily. 

Robert loved Aaron being playful. “A shower!” 

Aaron nodded “Do you mind, its just I've got work soon.” 

“Oh yeah, forgot about that. Course yeah, you go first.”

“Thanks.” Aaron kissed him again before climbing out of bed. He looked back and he couldn't resist leaning over while grabbing Robert and kissing him again before he left the room. 

 

Aaron was dressed and ready to leave when Robert had finished in the bathroom. “So I'll see you later?” Aaron's asked. 

“Yeah, when do you get off?.”

“Half 5.”

“Cool, well we could go to the pub for a drink?”

“Sounds good.” Aaron pulled him in by his towel that was around his waist and kissed him. 

“See you later.” 

Robert smiled as he left. He couldn't believe he got to be with someone as amazing as Aaron. He felt so lucky.

 

It was 11am when Robert called round to the garage. 

“Wow!” He said quietly as all he could see was Aaron bent over, deep inside a cars engine. 

Aaron raised his head from the car bonnet. 

“What you doing here? Got lost?”

“Ha ha.”

Aaron smiled as he put his spanner down and wiped the oil down his overalls. 

“God you look good in them.” Roberts eyes were all over him.

“Don't you think about anything else?.”

“How can I when you look like that!”

Aaron shook his head “why you here, just to perv.”

“Nope. I've…I’ve got to go get my stuff from Alice's parents.”

Aaron tried to act nonchalant about it. “Okay”

“It shouldn't take that long and she wants me to go there today so, I don't have much choice.”

“Ok.” Aaron didn't know what else to say. He wanted to say he'd go with him or to just not to go at all but he knew he couldn't”

“I should be back before you get off so, I'll see you later?”

“Yeah.” Aaron didn't want him to go. 

Robert walked closer and kissed him. He looked down at Aaron body “God you look so good!”

Aaron couldn't help but smile. 

As Robert walked off Aaron couldn't help but have a bad feeling in his gut abou him seeing Alice.

 

Robert had been driving for almost 2 hours. He was tired and didn't fancy facing her and her family. 

He parked up and knocked on the front door. 

Alice answered with a scowl “hello.”

“Hey.”

“Your stuff is all there” she pointed to the 3 boxes and a suitcase at the bottom of the stairs. 

“I'm glad for the space” she said happily but with a hint of anger. 

Robert just nodded and walked in towards his things. She shut the door behind him. 

He turned and frowned. “I'm not stopping.”

“You need to give me an explanation.”

“I've already told you why I ended it.”

“Well tell me again. She walked towards the large kitchen “I'll put the kettle on.”

“Nah I'm fine, I should get going.”

“Robert, don't be a dick!”

“He frowned “in not.”

“Than have tea with me.”

He bowed his head “fine”

Robert knew that when she wanted something she wouldn't let up until she got her way.

 

She'd made them tea and placed it in front of them on the wooden dinning table. 

“Do you not love me?”

Robert felt so awkward “err…we've been through this.”

“When?”

“When I told you I didn't want to be with you anymore.”

“So you don't love me.”

“No.” Robert felt bad but he wasn't going to lie. 

“I don't believe you.”

“Well it true. Look I'm sorry if you still have feelings for me but I don't for you.”

“I don't believe you.”

Robert was feeling uncomfortable. She was being weird and he hadn't see this side to her before. 

He got up “I have to go. Thanks for the tea.”

“Stay! Please.” She grabbed hold of his arm. 

“Alice, no!” He pulled his arm away. “I'm leaving.”

“I won't let you be happy.” Her voice was sinister. 

It was such a odd thing to say and it unnerved him. 

“What?”

“You heard.”

“What's that meant to mean, is that a threat?”

“You hurt me.”

“And I'm sorry but I wasn't happy with you.”

He walked away back to the hall, he grabbed his suitcase and opened the door. She was just staring at him the whole time. He went back for the boxers a couple of times before he looked at her “see you then.”

He'd never felt so uneasy before. 

Suddenly her face changed. She looked back towards the kitchen as she ran into the room. It all happened so quickly, he couldn't stop her as she ran towards him and pointed a gun at him.

Robert froze. His heart pounded in his chest as he raised his hands slightly. 

“Shut the door.” She said calmly. 

“Alice…”

“DO IT!” She shouted loudly. 

He did as she said. He didn't take his eyes off of her as he slowly closed the door. 

“Move.” She pointed towards the living room.

He moved with small steps as he tried to clam down. He knew she was a little unhinged sometimes but he had no idea she was a psychopath.


	2. Escape

The back of Roberts legs hit the edge of the sofa as he stumbled back onto it. 

“Alice please..just..”

“Please what? Please don't shoot you!.” Her eyes were angry and wide. 

Robert was shaking. He looked at the gun then back at Alice.  
Her Dad was a keen shooter and he knew Alice knew how to load and shoot guns. 

He could see her finger on the trigger as her eyes where fixed onto his.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Isn't it obvious!”

Robert shook his head “you want me back?”

She laughed “no. I want to hurt you.”

Robert took a deep breath in. “Hurting me won't solve anything.”

She looked around at the walls of her living room. “Maybe I could get you mounted. You'll look pretty up there.” She stared at a spot above his head. 

Robert didn't recognise her anymore. She was in a world of her own. 

“Just put the gun down and let's talk about it all.” Robert was desperately trying to think of a way to calm her down. 

“Nope.” She said with a humour in her voice.

“I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry.”

She moved forward as her grip on the gun became tighter. “Tell me why.”

“Why what?”

“TELL ME WHY?” She shouted making Robert jump. 

“What?” Roberts hands were shaking. 

“Why you don't want me?.” 

Robert didn't know what to say, he started to panic before he had a thought. 

“I made a mistake Alice, I'm sorry, I do want you.”

Alice squinted her eyes “what?”

“I'm sorry. I was just being stupid. Of course I want you, your all I want.”

Her finger on the trigger began to loosen as her face became softer. 

“Really?” She sounded desperate. 

“Yeah. I love you, you know I do.”

Robert knew it was starting to work as the gun slowly lowered. 

“That's it, put the gun down.”

Suddenly her guard went back up. “You don't mean that, you just want me to not shoot you.” 

“I do mean it, I do!.”

She wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't work out if he was being honest or not. She moved slightly around the room trying to think, trying to decide what she should do. 

“Come here.” Robert wasn't sure what he was doing. He didn't have a plan. 

She just looked at him. “Why?”

Now she was the one that sounded nervous.

She walked towards him slowly. 

Robert stood up and Alice moved back. She still had the gun pointed at him.

“Put the gun down.” He said softly. “You don't want to hurt me.”

She looked lost. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry.”

She began to cry as she lowered the gun. 

He moved quickly. He grabbed the gun, pushed her out the way and ran for the door. 

Her mood changed from upset to angry. 

“NO!” She shouted. 

Robert opened the living room door, got out into the hall and shut her inside. He pulled the door handle tight so she couldn't get out. 

His heart was racing and he looked around trying to work out what to do next. 

“LET ME OUT!” Her voice was shrill as she lost all control, practically throwing herself at the door. 

He thought about calling the police. He went to get his phone from his pocket as he realised he'd left it in the car. “Shit” he said to himself as he continued to pull the door tight. 

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” She shouted loudly. 

Robert thought about it. He had the gun. If he ran to the car and shut the door before she got to him then he'd be alright. But he didn't want the gun, he didn't want to get in trouble. 

He looked at the gun in his hand. He took the bullets out carefully with one hand and chucked them down the hallway. 

Everything was silent as he made a run for it. He let go of the door and ran. Just as he got to the front door she opened the living room door with force. 

“STOP!” Her voice was harsh and Robert didn't look back to see as she ran after him. 

Robert got the car door, opening as fast as he could before he threw the gun onto the gravel, jumping in the car and shutting the door.  
She got to the car as he was trying to get the key in the engine. She banged on the window 

“I’LL KILL YOU. I'LL KILL YOU!” She was more then angry now and Robert could see the rage boiling over in her eyes. 

He got the car started and sped away. His heart was in his throat as he raced down the road. He kept looking in his rear view mirror so see if she was following. 

He'd been driving for 20 minutes before he had calmed down. It was like nothing he'd experienced before, she was crazy, she could've have killed him. He was shaken up. 

He kept thinking about what to do. Should he call the police or should he just get far away and never look back. He wanted to text Aaron and let him know what happened but he didn't want to worry him. He didn't want to make a big deal out if it if he could avoid her and never see her again.

He turned into a supermarket car park just so he could gather his thoughts. 

She knew where he was going to live. She did say some awful things, threatening things but would she really be capable of them thing. He shook his head. “No, she wouldn't really want to hurt me.” He was trying to convince himself because it was easier that way, he wanted to just pretend today didn't happen. In a way, he felt guilty for hurting her and as far as she knew he just broke up with her, she didn't even know that he cheated. That scared him. 

 

He'd been sitting there in his car just watching the world go by for some time. He looked at the time, it was 5pm and he told Aaron he'd meet him at half 5. It was going to take him a couple of hours to get him. He felt awful. 

 

Adam walked into the garage to find Aaron. 

“Hey lad.”

Aaron was finishing a cuppa as he sat it down on the side. 

“Do you even do any work or just drink tea and gossip all day?”

“I do more work then you”.

“Excuse me, I'm a farmers son, I work 10x harder then you ever have boy.”

Aaron huffed. “Whatever.”

“Anyway, you want a pint?”

“Yeah, I'm meeting Robert there.”

“Oh, ditching me for the new man I see!”

“Hardly.”

Adam laughed. “You two getting on alright.”

“Yeah good.”

“Yeah I'd say so, if last night was a thing to go by!”

Aaron looked horrified “mate, sorry.”

Adam cringed. “Maybe try and keep the nose down next time yeah.”

“Yeah, sorry. We kinda got carried away.”

Adam smiled. “I'm glad your happy, I really am.”

“Thanks.”

 

Adam got the drink in as Aaron was on his phone. He was trying to call Robert but he wasn't picking up. 

“Charity?”

She looked over at Aaron “yeah?”

“Have you seen Robert today?”

“Done a runner on you already has he?”

He sighed. “Have you see him, yes or no?”

“No.”

As she walked off to serve another customer he walked to a table with Adam.

“It's weird. Whys he not answering his phone.”

“Stop worrying.”

“It's just odd.”

Aaron felt uneasy. He just wanted to know where he was. 

 

It was gone 7pm when Robert got home. He parked up and just sat there. He'd decided not to call the police. He thought she'd just clam down and come to her senses and realise how crazy she'd acted. He pushed it to the back of his mind and got out of the car. He let himself into the cottage and called out as he couldn't see anyone. 

He sat on the sofa as he suddenly remembered Aaron. He'd been so lost in his thoughts on the ride home that he didn't tell Aaron he wouldn't be able to make it for a drink. He pulled his phone from his pocket to see 5 missed calls and a few texts from Aaron. “Shit” he said to himself and he realised his phone was on silent. 

He found Aaron's number and called him back. 

 

When Aaron saw Roberts name pop up on his ringing phone he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Hey.”

“Hey. I'm so sorry. I lost track of time and my phone was on silent.”

Aaron frowned. It sounded made up. 

“Have you been with her the whole time?”

Robert wasn't sure what to say and Aaron sounded annoyed. 

“Yeah.” He regretted saying it. 

“You've been gone for hours!”

Roberts mind was blank as he didn't want to worry Aaron with the truth. 

“Well we hung out for a bit.” 

It was getting worse. It sounded bad. 

“Right.” Aaron's heart sank as he could tell Robert wasn't being truthful. 

“I'll see you tomorrow then.” Aaron's voice was sharp. 

“Well we could still have that drink if you want.”

“Don't trouble yourself.” And at that, Aaron hung up. He did feel a little childish for doing it but for all he knew Robert could have been rekindling his and Alice's relationship all afternoon.

 

Robert dropped his phone on the sofa and slumped down into it. He knew it was obvious he was lying. He needed to speak to Aaron. He didn't want to ruin things, not because of her. 

He left the cottage and made his way to the pub. He text Aaron that he was outside as he waited on one of the wooden benches. He didn't know if he was in the pub or in the house but he didn't want to make a scene if Aaron didn't want to see him.

 

Aaron looked at the text and couldn't help but give a half smile.

“Roberts outside. I need to go see him, do you mind.” He asked Adam. 

“No you go. I better get back anyways.”

Aaron nodded and downed the last of his pint.

“Thanks.”

 

He walked out the back to see Robert sitting on one of the benches.  
He was pleased to see him. He instantly felt better knowing he was here and not with her. 

“Hey.” He sat down on the opposite side. 

Robert was about to try and make a long winded explanation about what had happened and make something else up when he decided it wasn't worth it. 

“I lied.” He said bluntly and honestly. 

Aaron looked down at his hands that where fiddling with the peeling wood. He wanted to know but he also dreaded the thought. 

“About Alice?”

Robert nodded. “Yeah. I'm sorry.”

Aaron felt sick. “What have you been doing?”

Robert let out a deep breath. “It was a weird day.” He felt exhausted and spaced out. 

“How'd you mean?”

Aaron could see Robert didn't look himself. “Are you alright?” Aaron looked at the dark circles under his eyes and the way his pale skin looked even more washed out.

He reached for Roberts hand. “Robert?”

“Yeah, it's just something happened at Alice's and it's made me a bit…well I'm…not sure how to feel about it.”

“What happened?” Aaron's voice was full of concern.

“She didn't like that I hurt her, that I left her and she kinda lost it.”

“Lost it how?”

“She wanted to hurt me, like I hurt her and well…it happened so quickly I don't really know where it came from but...she had a gun.”

“She had a gun!?.” Aaron said with a screech. His eyes widened as he squeezed Robert hand. “A gun!” He said again. 

“Yeah.” Robert looked like he was spaced out. 

“What the hell! Where did she get that from and what was she going to do, shoot you?”

“Her dad does shooting some weekends and he shows her how to use them. She went mad, She was pointing it at me for a while before I got hold of it and ran.”

Aaron could see Roberts hands shaking as he held onto him. 

“You grabbed the gun?”

“Yeah, I tricked her that I wanted her back so she'd let her guard down before I took it from her.”

“Where is it now?”

“I ran to the car and chucked it before I left.”

Robert felt a tear run down his face. He didn't even realise he was crying. “I'm sorry I lied. I just wanted to forget it all.”

Aaron had never seen Robert like this, vulnerable and scared. He looked so shaken up, Aaron moved from his seat and went to sit beside him. “Come here” he wrapped his hands around Roberts head and neck as he pulled him close. “It's okay.” Aaron whispered as Robert felt himself start to relax for the first time since it happened. 

As they slowly pulled apart Aaron placed a soft kiss on Roberts lips. “You should call the police Robert!”

“No, I don't want to. I want to forget it and move on.”

“She could have killed you.”

“Don't you think I know that. I was terrified Aaron.” He felt Aaron's hands on his “Sorry.” Robert breathed out. 

“No, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, what you went through.”

“It's fine. I just want to forget her and focus on us.”

“Your aloud to be scared.” 

“I know. I was. Let's just not talk about.” Roberts voice was quick and sharp. 

“So she just let you leave and that's it!” 

“She didn't let me leave, I escaped!”

“Right, well how do you know she won't come after you?”

“She won't Aaron. She won't.” Robert seemed like he was trying to convince himself. 

“You don't know that, she a psychopath!”

Robert didn't want to think about it. It made him shiver at the thought of having a gun pointed at him again. He was sure she would just leave it stew in silence. 

“Aaron please. Can we just forget it and move on I don't have to back there again and I won't. She out of our lives now, for good.”

Aaron wasn't sure but he smiled. “If that's what you want then that's fine. But Robert if you want to talk about then you can, with me.”

“Thanks.” Robert smiled. 

Robert was grateful that Aaron understood but there was a voice in the back of his mind that told him Alice wasn't going to just drop it. That she'd come back in force. 

“Lets go inside.” Aaron said softly interrupting Robert thoughts as he could see the discomfort on his face. 

 

Robert nodded as they walked into the pub and up to Aaron's room.

 

“Your room…it's….”

Aaron frowned. “It's what?”

“Dark!”

Aaron raised his eyebrows “well, I like black.”

“Clearly!”

Robert sniggered as Aaron pulled a sad face.

“It's nice, I like it” 

“Oh no, no. You've burnt your bridges now. You can get out!” Aaron smiled as Robert walked towards him. 

“You want me to leave!.”

He grabbed Aaron's waist, running his hands up and down his sides. Aaron smiled as he put his face in the crook of Robert's warm neck and kissed him lightly. 

“Mmmn, maybe you can stay.”

“Thought so.”

 

They settled under the covers and Robert pulled him close.  
Aaron's head was resting on Roberts upper chest with his arm draped over Roberts stomach. They were warm and cosy as darkness took over the room. 

“You alright?” Aaron asked as Robert was being quiet. 

“Yeah. Just tired.”

“Do you want me to move.”

“No. Why would I want that.” He pulled him even closer. 

“Just thought you might not be able to sleep with me on you.”

“I love falling asleep with you.” Robert said it without thinking and felt Aaron smile against him.”

“I love it too.”

 

Aaron woke up early. He quickly realised he needed the loo. He stretched slightly as he looked up at Robert and enjoyed see him peacefully sleeping.  
He pulled the covers away and stepped out of bed. As he looked back he saw Robert shift and turn over as he continued to sleep. 

Back from the loo and Aaron quietly closed his bedroom door. 

“Mmmn, where'd you go?” Robert said with half closed eyes. 

Aaron crept back into bed. “A wee.”

Robert tuned over, running a hand through his hair. “Come here.”

He sank back into Roberts side as they settled down once more. 

“What's your plans for today?” Robert asked sleepily. 

“Work.” 

“All day?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I was thinking of going into town, see if I can find myself a job.”

“That's good.” Aaron smiled. 

“I saw this manager job advertised yesterday, looks like it could be just my thing.”

“Manager of what?”

“It's a company that sells large farm machinery.”

“Is that your thing?”

“Yeah, the pays good as well.”

“Well let's hope you charm them then.”

“Don't you mean be professional and show them my skills.”

“Yeah, that as well.” Aaron winked. 

“Your cheeky.” Robert moved and kissed Aaron's cheek. “So cheeky” he kissed his lips while cupping his face with one hand and pulling the cover over their heads with the other.

 

“Here, eat something.” 

Robert passed Aaron a plate with 2 slices of toast on it. 

“You've already made me late.” Aaron smirked as he remembered just how worth it it was.

“You need to eat breakfast, it's important.”

Aaron sighed. “Yes mum!” He took a slice and took a bite. 

“Right I'm off, see you later.”

He kissed Robert quickly. 

“Bye.” 

Aaron was half way out the door as he remembered Roberts plans for the day. He stepped back inside. 

“Good luck for the job today.” 

He winked and shot out the door. 

Robert smiled. It warmed his heart how sweet his boyfriend was.

 

Robert was so happy. He'd gone into that place and smashed it. Best smile, best suit and made them all putty in his hands. He knew how to charm and he definitely knew how to flirt. 

 

R: I'm home. You want to get a pint after you've finished?  
Robert was sat in Vic living room as he took the first sip of a cuppa tea he'd just made. 

A: yeah, sounds good. You had any luck with the job? 

R: I'll tell you about it later. 

Aaron was presuming that meant it went badly. 

A: ok. I'll see you there a little after half 5. 

R: :)  

 

“Hey you.” Robert rested his hand on Aaron's lower back. 

“Hey.” Aaron handed Robert a pint at the bar. “Let's go sit down.”

As they sat down Aaron gave a half smile “so, how'd the job interview go.”

“Well it wasn't really an interview, more just me walking in and asking for a job.”

“And?” 

“And…got it not problem.”

Aaron laughed. “Your so smug!”

“Well I did what you said. I charmed them.”

Aaron frowned. “How exactly?”

“Well there was this woman in charge, she checked me out as soon as I walked in, knew I had the job there and then!”

“You flirted?”

“Yeah.” 

Robert said it without any thought. He didn't see the problem. 

“Right okay. Well good, happy for you.”

Aaron wasn't happy about the flirting. he didn't want to seem like a needy, nagging boyfriend that didn't trust him so he decided to act cool. 

Robert leaned over and kissed him. “I start tomorrow at 8am”

“Wow, early”

“Well I've got to get shown around properly, learn all the tricks of the trade apparently.”

“Who by?”

“Holly.”

“The manager?”

“Yeah. She's seems a laugh.”

Aaron smiled and took a few gulps of his pint. He was verging on the edge of jealous. 

 

The pub was getting full as all the villages enjoyed their social hub.  
Adam and Vic had joined them at the table as they squeezed in. 

“So how about this night out lads?” Adam said loudly over the noise. 

“When you thinking?” Robert asked. 

“Tomorrow, the next day?”

“Tomorrow's good for me” Aaron said as he looked at Robert “yeah?”

Robert nodded “yeah.”

“Am I invited?” Vic asked. 

“Didn't think you'd want to babe.”

“Well I don't really, but you could ask.”

“Okay. Do you want to come with us?”

She pulled a sarcastic face “no, couldn't think of anything worse.”

She got up. I'm going home, need to do the chores before it's time for bed and I have to start all over again.”

She smiled and walked off. 

“She alright?” Aaron asked. 

Adam nodded “she's fine, it's just this place is making her work all hours and now we have a house to keep up with it's just, taking a while to get used to.” He downed the last of his pint “I better get back.”

He tapped Aaron on the shoulder “see you tomorrow.”

He walked off and Robert slumped back in his seat. “I'm probably not helping.”

“What?”

“Me being there, can't be what they want as they've just moved in together.”

“They wouldn't have offered if they didn't want you there.”

“I need to get a place of my own.”

Just as he said that charity walked up to collect the glasses. 

“You looking for a place?” She asked. 

Robert looked up at her. “Maybe.”

“Millie down the road just died.”

Robert frowned. “And?”

“And...her house will be up for rent. Her son that owns it now is renting it out. I'd get in their fast though, places like that get snapped up quickly.”

She walked off and Robert smiled. “Sounds good”

“Could you afford rent on a house in the village?” Aaron asked. 

“No, but we could together.”


	3. I see you

Aaron was completely taken aback by what Robert had just said. He sat there looking blank as Robert explained to him that with his new job and the savings he had they could easily both rent and wouldn't be completely skint. Aaron just nodded along as he felt disconnected from how Robert was obviously feeling. 

He stopped talking and noticed that Aaron was looking a little dazed. 

“Are you listening to me Aaron?” He said softly. 

Aaron whipped his eyes to Roberts. “Err yeah.”

“So what do you think?”

Aaron blinked and shook his head “is that what you really want, us moving in together?”

Robert then realised Aaron wasn't sure about it.  
“Why, aren't you?”

Aaron saw how disappointed he looked. 

“Yeah, yeah it's just…” 

“Just what?”

“Nothing, yeah. Sounds great.”

“Are you sure?”

Aaron nodded “yeah.”

Robert smiled. “I'll look into it tomorrow.”

He leaned over and kissed Aaron's cheek. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.” Aaron meant it, of course he did but he definitely wasn't sure about the two of them living together.”

As the night went on Aaron kept yawning as he was slumped back on the soft padded seats. “I think I'm gunna call it a night.” He said as he rubbed his eye with his sleeve. 

“We could stay here tonight?.” Robert asked. 

“We can have a night apart you know!” Aaron didn't mean it to sound as harsh as it did.

“Rite, yeah ok.” Robert tried to hide how hurt he really felt. “I'll see you tomorrow then.”

“Yeah.” Aaron smiled and got up. He leaned back down to kiss Roberts lips before smiling and walking behind the bar and into the back house.

Robert was just sat there, thinking about what just happened. Was he just being over sensitive about it, was Aaron backing off, was he trying to hint at something. He felt a mixture of being in shock and feeling like he was majorly overreacting. It was nothing, he just wanted to spend the night alone. What's the big deal.

The walk home was cold. Robert opened the front door to Vic’s and walked straight upstairs to his room. It wasn't that late but he didn't fancy socialising. 

He sat on the small single bed and sighed. He checked his phone, hoping he'd have a text from Aaron, but he hadn't. 

 

It was 11:30pm and Robert was in bed trying to get to sleep. He'd been in a mood all night, snapping at Vic when she asked if he was alright and just being lost in his own head as he worried Aaron didn't want him anymore and all because he didn't want to spend the night together “pathetic” he muttered to himself as he rolled over trying to get comfy.

 

Aaron was also still awake. He was having a late evening shower as he lost track of time. As the water ran over his hair and face, down his back he felt a dull pain in his chest. He'd felt it all evening and he knew what it was, it was Robert, it was the anxious feeling of what it would mean if they moved in together. It would be crazy, they would be really living together like a proper couple that had been together for years. It wasn't that Aaron didn't want to move in with Robert it was more that he was scared it would ruin things, it was moving so quickly and he hadn't even thought that far ahead. 

 

He stepped out the shower and dried himself off as he walked across the landing and into his room. As he sat on the bed towel drying his hair he looked at his phone, he wanted to text Robert goodnight, he wanted to reassure him he didn't mean anything by not wanting to spend the night with him, he just needed some thinking space. He picked up his phone and looked at the time. He didn't want to wake Robert up as he knew he had a early start the next morning. He put the phone back down and got into bed. 

 

Robert woke up to his noisy alarm and dragged himself to the shower. As he washed, his mind was constantly thinking of Aaron. 

As he got dressed he sent Aaron a text. 

R: morning x. 

Aaron was just waking up as he heard his phone. He smiled. He knew who it was from. 

A: morning. Good luck with your first day x. 

Robert felt a wave of relief run over him as he got the text. The kiss at the end made him smile and put him in a good mood.

R: I'll find out about the house today, see if it's still up for renting? X. 

Aaron looked at the text and felt anxious. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie and say he was happy about it but he didn't want to hurt Robert either.

He did probably the worst thing. He didn't text back. 

 

It was midday and Robert was still being shown Around all the different parts of the company. It was a lot bigger and more complicated then he thought but he liked a challenge. He was doing his best to concentrate but his mind really wasn't on the job. 

 

As he had some lunch at the pub, Aaron got another text from Robert. 

R: ?? Should I see about the house? X. 

Aaron felt awful. He sighed deeply and Vic noticed as she was cleaning away some glasses from the benches next to him. 

“Everything alright?”

He was going to say he was fine but really he needed some advice. 

“Can I talk to you about something?”

“Yeah.”

She sat down opposite him. 

“It's Robert.”

“What's he down now?”

“Nothing, no its not a bad thing, it's…”

She shook her head “what?”

“He wants us to rent Millie's old place together.”

“Wow, moving fast.”

“Exactly, I'm not sure if it's what I want.”

“But you love him right?”

“Yeah. But its all so quick.”

“So tell him that, tell him how you feel.”

“What if he thinks I don't want a future with him.”

“Then tell him you do, but it's all too soon. Aaron you need to talk to him probably. How's he ever going to know how you feel if you don't tell him. Everyone's different. Talk to him.”

Aaron nodded. “Your right.”

“I always am.” She smiled as he got up and walked off with a hand full of empty glasses.

He watched her leave as he sighed. He looked out into the village trying to figure out what to do next.

 

It was 5pm when Aaron knew what he wanted to say, he knew how he needed to say it. 

A: meet me at the chricket pavilion at 7pm x. 

Robert was in his car about to leave off from work when he got the text. He felt a rush of excitement when he read it but also dread. What if he wanted to talk to him about something serious, something bad. 

R: okay. I'll be there x. 

Robert looked down at his phone and smiled as he looked at the picture of Aaron on his back screen. He knew Aaron was for him, he couldn't lose him. 

 

It was ten minutes to seven when Aaron arrived. He was worried it was all a little soppy but he'd brought a blanket and some beer with him. He was nervous but he knew he loved Robert and he knew whatever he said they'd make things work. At least he hoped. 

 

“Hey” Robert said as he stepped inside the wooden building. “What's all this” he smiled seeing the blanket at the six pack of beer.

“I knows it stupid but….”

“It's not stupid, it's lovely.”

Aaron felt shy. 

Robert sat down next to him on the soft blanket as Aaron passed him a beer. “I wanted to say sorry, for being…distant with you”

Robert just nodded “do you want more space. Am I being too much?.”

“No. No your not Robert, it's just…” Aaron knew he just needed to be honest “you suggesting we move in together, it's all a bit soon.”

Robert just stared at him “oh.”

“Robert, it's not that I don't want to live with you, I do it's just I'm scared that if we live together now, so soon into our relationship then it might ruin it before it's even started.”

Robert smiled, leant over and kissed Aaron deeply.  
“First of all, thank god that's what this is all about because I thought you were about to break my heart.”

Aaron huffed “no chance.”

“Secondly, I wish you'd just said this when I first suggested it. If that's how you feel then that's completely fine. I love you and I know in my heart that we'd be amazing living together but if you need time then we have all the time in the world.”

Aaron couldn't believe how understanding he was being. 

“Aaron your my future.”

“You believe that?”

“Yeah I do.”

Aaron just had a brain wave and knew it was right. “I want us to live together.”

“What?”

“Let's live together Robert. I want us to have somewhere of our own.”

He practically jumped onto Aaron while kissing him again and again.

He sat up between Aaron's legs. “Are you sure. You not just saying it to please me?”

He smiled. “I'm saying it because I love you and I want to live with you.”

Robert got up and walked towards the door. 

“Hey, where you going.”

“I'm gunna ring the estate agents.” He looked at his phone and then back at Aaron. “You sure.”

“Yeah I'm bloody sure!” He laughed. 

And Aaron was. He realised he'd been anxious about absolutely nothing. He was just afraid of loosing Robert but he realised that wouldn't happen as a result of them living together. They spent a week together at the festival and every night since they'd been in the village, apart from the night before and that was filled with worry and broken sleep. He knew he belonged next to Robert, firmly by his side in a warm bed.

 

“It will be all ready in a weeks time.” Robert said excitedly as he pulled Aaron in and kissed just below his ear. 

Aaron's eyes closed at the sensitive skin being kissed “can't wait.” He whispered.

They were both so ready to move in together. They'd already been shopping for beds and bedding. After all it was the main priority.

“How about we have our own little ‘getting a place together’ party.”

“You mean the one where we get naked and sweaty?” Robert bit his lip as his hands reached Aaron's bum and squeezed it.

“Mmmmn yeah!”

“Sounds perfect.” Aaron smiled.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
Vic and Adam were on a date night in town so they were hoping not to get any distractions for the night. 

Robert let go of Aaron and walked to the front door and pulled it open to see no one there. He stepped out and looked around but nothing, just darkness. He closed it and walked back into the living rom.

“Who was that?” Aaron asked. 

“Dunno, no one was there.”

“Ohh spooky!” Aaron laughed but it put Robert on edge.  
He couldn't make it out. Why would someone knock on the door and then just leave at that time in the evening.

 

Aaron's chest was pushed into the cold tiles of the shower as Robert hips were trusting fast against his arse.

Roberts hands were on Aaron's hips as he guided Aaron towards him to make the pace even more intense. Aaron's moans were getting louder as his hand was working his dick frantically.  
“Yes, yeah don't stop, don't stop” Aaron was begging as he shuddered and came hard again the white tiles. 

He slumped against the wall as Robert slowed down and pulled out. He didn't want to carry on as he knew Aaron would be too sensitive. He kissed the back of Aaron's neck and ran his hands around his waist and up his chest. Aaron could feel that Robert was still hard, he turned around and dropped to his knees.  
He looked up at Robert, removed the condom and took him in his mouth.  
“Mmm…” Robert was in heaven as the heat that surrounded him felt amazing. Aaron held the base as his head bobbed back and fourth, taking as much of Robert as he could.  
As Robert's dick hit the back of Aaron's throat again and again he squeezed Aaron's shoulder “I'm gunna come.” His legs were like jelly as his hips bucked forward as he came. Aaron took it all and Robert was so turned on.  
He got to feet and kissed Robert softly. “Enjoy that?”

Robert shrugged “maybe a little.”

He kissed Robert again before moving close and walking them back under the shower.

 

It was the next night and Adam, Aaron and Robert were all getting ready to go out on the town.  
“Black T-Shirt or grey?” Robert asked Aaron as he was pulling on his skinny fit black jeans. 

“Grey. I love you in that.”

Robert smiled. “Grey it is then.”

“YOU GUYS READY!” Adam shouted from the other side of Roberts bedroom door.

“YEAH.” Robert shouted back as Adam made his way down stairs.  
There was a letter laying at the bottom of the door on the matt. He picked it up.  
‘MR R J SUGDEN’ is all it said written with thick marker. 

Adam placed it on the side. 

 

Aaron and Robert made their way down stairs as Adam looked at Robert then nodded to the letter. “That's for you.”

“Need a wee.” Aaron said quickly as he rushed back upstairs. 

Robert frowned and opened the letter. His mind when blank and his heart thumped fast in his chest as he instantly recognised the handwriting. It was Alice's. A cold shiver went down his spine as he read the words that were written. “I SEE YOU”  
Robert heard Aaron flush the loo as he scrunched the letter in his pocket and smiled at Aaron coming down the stairs. 

“All good?.” Robert smiled. 

“Yep.”

Adam met them at the front door “right, lets go.”  
Robert was trying to focus on something, something that didn't involve him completely losing his mind about how she was here, she knew where he was staying and she was probably watching him. It terrified him.  
As they walked out the door he grabbed Aaron's hand. He felt like he needed to protect him, like he was in danger. 

Aaron looked down at their hands and smiled. He looked at Robert. “You alright?”

“Yeah. All good.” He didn't know why he was lying. He wanted to be honest but he also didn't want to worry Aaron. He wanted Aaron to enjoy his night out.

 

The place was packed. It was a bit of a dive but Adam insisted on going there, Robert and Aaron just agreed to keep the peace.  
They had to fight their way to the bar.

They got some drinks and found a couple of empty seats. The music was overly load and none of them seemed to be enjoying it. 

Robert was on edge. He was feeling very anxious, the letter was burning a hole in his pocket as his mind was racing with thoughts about where she was, how long had she been there, how long had she been watching, what was she going to do. He felt sick.

“This place is shit.” Aaron said into Adams ear. 

Adam nodded. He knew he made a fail in bringing them here. 

They finished their drinks and left. 

Every opportunity Robert got he was holding Aaron's hand. He didn't want him to leave his side or be out of sight. 

There was a bar that looked nice. They went in and found some comfy seats.

As the night went on Robert did his best to act as though he wasn't thinking about something else. When Adam and Aaron talked about cars for 20 minutes he tried his best to look interested and normally he would be but all he could picture was Alice, all he could think about was what she might do. 

Aaron nudged Roberts shoulder “you okay?”

“What?” Robert looked at Aaron.

He could tell Robert wasn't himself. “Are we boring you?” He said with humour. 

“No, no.” Robert felt bad. 

“Your quiet.” 

“Sorry, long day.” He rested his hand on Aaron knee.

“We don't have to stay too long.”

“No it's fine. I'm good.”

They spent another hour at the club before they made their way home.

 

It was 2pm and Robert was standing in the kitchen on his own as everyone else slept. As soon as they'd got home he went round and shut all the blinds and curtains, he knew Adam probably thought he was weird but he couldn't stop picturing Alice watching their every move.

The kitchen was dark with just the light from the cooker display. He just stood there in his boxers and t-shirt, trying to think of what to do. As he went to put the kettle on he heard footsteps on the stairs. Aaron sleepily yawned and he spotted Robert. 

“There you are.”

Aaron walked up to Robert and wrapped his arms around his middle. 

“Can't seem to sleep without you these days.”

Robert smiled at that as his hand ran through Aaron's messy hair.

“Sorry, needed a drink.”

Aaron pulled away and leant against the worktop. 

“Sorry tonight was such a fail.” Aaron sighed. “Adams fault.”

Robert smiled. “It's alright. It was good to have a night out.”

“Well you didn't look like you were enjoying yourself much!”

Robert felt bad. “Sorry. Just feel a little off, just tired I think.”

“You should have said, we could have done it a different night.”

Robert ran his hand down Aaron's arm and rested it at his hip. “It's all good” he kissed Aaron's lips lightly. “Let's go back to bed.”

 

It was the next evening, Vic and Adam had gone off to the cinema so Robert and Aaron had ordered a pizza as they decided to have a cosy night in. 

“I was thinking about the colour of our bedroom” Robert announced as he sat closely to Aaron on the sofa. 

“Let me guess, floral wallpaper?” Aaron smirked. 

“Ha ha. No! Although…”

“NO!”

Robert laughed. “No I was thinking…purple.”

Aaron looked at Robert like he'd just killed someone “purple!”

“Yeah. What's wrong with that?”

“Are you a 14 year old girl?”

“Okay mister smart arse, what colour do you want?”

“How about grey.”

“A bit dingy” 

“A light grey maybe mixed with some brighter colours.”

Robert raised his eyebrows “who knew you were so gifted at interior design!”

“Shut it you” Aaron playfully pinched his side.

Robert smiled. “Love you” 

“Soft.” Aaron tried to hide his smile. “Love you too.” He said quietly into Roberts shoulder.

 

Robert went upstairs for a shower as Aaron cleaned the empty pizza boxes away. He sighed at the bin as it was overflowing.  
He pulled the bin bag from the plastic shell and tied it up. He walked out the front door and lifted it into the large black bin. 

As he closed the lid of the bin there was a noise, it sounded like someone walking on gravel. He turned around but couldn't see anyone, it was dark as he looked each way down the road but nothing. He nodded to himself thinking it must've just been a cat or something as he turned and walked back down the path.  
Before he knew it the noise was there again. He was about to turn round before everything went black. 

Aaron was laying face down on the concrete path, blood seeping from the wound on his head.  
He was knocked out cold as the attacker was no where to be seen.


	4. Scared

Robert stepped out of the shower with a gasp as the cold air gave him goosebumps all over. He took a warm towel from over the radiator, drying himself quickly. 

He walked to the bedroom, put some clean boxers and a t-shirt on. He walked back to the bathroom and stopped on the landing, he called out to Aaron that the shower was free.   
He made his way to bathroom and brushed his teeth. 

On his way back he stopped again, looking down the stairs. 

“AARON?” He shouted again.

There was no answer. He walked down the stairs looking in the kitchen, then in the living room. Nothing. “What the hell” he muttered to himself. He went back to the kitchen and saw the bin liner was out of the bin. He suddenly realised what Aaron must be doing. He opened the front door to see if he was out there and his heart dropped. 

Aaron had been there for 15 minutes alone, cold and hurt. 

Robert rushed over to him, kneeling by his side as he gently brushed Aaron's hair with his hand. He could see a wound on his head as his hands touched the area around it. “Aaron, Aaron.” Roberts voice was desperate as he just wanted him to answer.   
He lightly rubbed his shoulder trying to shake him to wake him up. “Aaron, talk to me. Wake up, please.”   
It was obvious he'd been hit with something. He looked around in the darkness of the village but he couldn't see anyone. 

“Aaron.”

As he looked at the cut to his head he tried to stand up, his legs felt like they were dead as his mind was dizzy. 

He didn't want to leave but he needed to get help. 

He ran upstairs to get his phone and called for an ambulance. 

He sat with Aaron, not wanting to move him in case he made things worse. He kept talking to him, telling him it was all going to be okay but all the while being terrified that it wouldn't. 

 

Vic and Adam rushed into the emergency room searching for Robert around the busy department. 

“There you are” she hugged Robert “is he alright?”

Robert looked shell shocked. “I think so. I don't know. He's having a head scan.”

“What happened?”

“I'm not sure. He'd been hit over head with something.”

“I thought you two were having a cosy night in?”

“He went to put the bins out, someone must have been waiting” 

As soon as he'd said it out loud he realised, he realised who it was. He hadn't thought about Alice until then, how could he be so stupid, of course it was her.

“What do you mean someone waiting?”

Robert didn't want to keep it secret anymore. He couldn't put anyone else at risk. 

“It was Alice.”

Adam frowned “what?”

“As in my ex Alice, the one that held me at gun point a few days ago.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Vic said sternly.

“It's a long story but she's here, in the village. Adam that letter that came through the door last night, it was from her.”

“What did it say?”

“It said ‘I see you’” 

They all looked at each other with horror as a nurse approached them. “Aaron Dingle’s family?”

Robert looked at her “yeah”

“He's asking for Robert. Is that you?”

Robert nodded “yeah.”

He walked toward her “can they come as well” 

“Maybe just you for now.”

“We'll wait here, don't worry” Vic said with a smile. 

Robert followed the nurse to Aaron's room.

 

As he walked in Aaron gave him a smile. “Hey”

Robert rushed to his side and held onto his hand. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“I'm so sorry Aaron, I'm so so sorry.”

Aaron squeezed Roberts hand “sorry for what?”

“It was her, I'm sorry I lied I shouldn't have.”

“Lied about what?”

“It was Alice that attacked you!”

Aaron looked shocked “how could it of been her?”

“She's here, she's been spying on me, on us.”

Aaron couldn't understand. “How do you know, have you seen her?”

Robert sighed “I got a letter through the door yesterday before we went into town. It was from her.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Aaron felt angry. 

“I didn't want to worry you. I'm sorry.”

Aaron was silent for a minute “so you haven't Spoken to her?”

“No. All I know is the letter.”

“So she's trying to hurt you and me?”

“I don't know. But I've told the police.”

“You have?”

“Yeah. They turned up with the ambulance because they'd been an attack and I told them all about what happened with the gun.”

Aaron smiled. He was happy Robert had told them. “What did they say?”

“There looking into it. Trying to find her.”

Aaron nodded. He looked at how scared Robert looked. “It’s not your fault Robert. It's ok.”

“It's all my fault. She could have killed you and it would have been all on me.”

“No. She's the one who would have killed me not you.”

Aaron pulled Robert in “come ere” Aaron kissed his lips. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” He rested his head against Aaron's. “I'll keep you safe, I'm sorry.”

Aaron melted. He loved how caring Robert was. “I know you will.”

 

Adam and Vic had joined them as they all sat around Aaron's bed. 

The doctor had been in to check on Aaron. He'd said he could go home tomorrow and that he'd been lucky.

“I'm staying here tonight and before you tell me not to, tough, I'm staying.” Robert said as be focused on Aaron. 

Aaron smiled. “Fine.” He was secretly happy that Robert would be by his side. He didn't want him go. 

Vic smiled. “Right we better be going. See you tomorrow Aaron. If you need anything, let me know.”

Adam winked “see you tomorrow lad. Glad your okay”

“Thanks mate.”

Vic and Adam left as Robert stood up and kissed Aaron's cheek. “Want anything, drink, chocolate, magazine?”

“No thanks. I'm good. Just want to sleep.”

“Ok. I'll be here.” Robert sat back down on the uncomfortable blue chair. 

“I know you will.” He said warmly as he drifted off to sleep.

 

Aaron was on the sofa at Vic and Adams watching Robert pace up and down as he spoke on his phone. 

“Ok. Thank you. Bye.” Robert hung up and looked at Aaron nervously. They said they haven't been able to track her down yet. Her parents said she told them she was going away for a week with friends but they contacted the friends and they know nothing about it.

“Right.” Aaron said as he suddenly felt like he was being watched.

Robert sat down next to him “it'll be fine. It's alright.” He was telling Aaron that but inside he was scared. Terrified that he couldn't keep Aaron safe.

 

It was a few days later and they were moving into their new home. Aaron was still recovering and suffering from bad headaches. Robert was doing all the heavy lifting, that manly consisted of all Aaron's things.   
As their bed and sofa had already tuned up it wasn't so bad. Vic had given them some plates, cups and cutlery and Aaron brought his tele from his bedroom at the pub. They had the basics to live there and that's all they needed for now.

 

It was their first night and Aaron was dishing out the take away they'd got onto two plates. They sat on the sofa and tucked in. 

“Can't believe we've moved in together.” Robert beamed. 

“Me too” Aaron said with a mouthful of food.  
Robert shook his head at his boyfriends bad manners and smiled. 

“I've called work and told them I'm not in tomorrow so don't worry, we can spend the day sorting this place out.”

“Robert you'll lose that job if you keep having time off.”

“Well your still no well and we need to get stuff sorted.”

“No, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself and sorting this place slowly. Anyway it's all my stuff in them boxes.”

“Well I want us to do it together.”

Aaron shifted sideways slightly to look at Robert. “You mean your worried. You don't want to leave me on my own.”

“No.” Robert eyes darted towards his plate of food.

“Robert I know you. Your worried, constantly worried about me. Your always watching your back like she's about to attack us.”

“Well sorry for being worried about you!” 

“Robert” Aaron sighed “I love you for it I really do but calling work off because you don't want to leave me is too much. I'm fine. I'll do what the police said, I'll lock the doors at all times and I'll be vigilant.”

“Being vigilant isn't going to stop her and locking the door won't either of she wants to get you.”

“Well if you'd of called the police in the first place when she pouted a gun at you then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess and I wouldn't have almost been battered to death!”

Aaron felt instantly bad for saying it as he saw Roberts face. 

“I'm so sorry Aaron.” He was pleading and it broke Aaron's heart. He knew the last thing Robert meant to do was to put them in danger. “I won't let her hurt you. I won't!”

Aaron put his plate on the floor and did the same with Roberts. “Come here” he wrapped his arms around Robert. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean all that.”

“It's true though. It is all my fault.”

“No. Listen it will all be okay. The police will track her down.” He kissed the side of Roberts head. “And Robert, please go to work tomorrow.”

Robert huffed. “Fine but only if you text me every 20 minutes.”

Aaron smiled. “Fine.”

 

It was the next day and Robert had just arrived at work. He'd made sure all the doors and windows were locked before he left. Aaron was trying to be patient with him as he knew he was worried but he was getting on Aaron's nerves slightly with how protective he was being. He knew it was because he felt bad and that he didn't want anything bad to happen but it was all making Aaron feel a little trapped. 

“Your late. “ Holly said sharply. 

“Sorry.” Robert was going to explain but decided against it.

“Well don't make a habit of it.”

Robert shook his head “I won't.”

He walked into his small office and slumped down on his chair.   
2 minutes later and he got his first text from Aaron.

A: having some breakfast. All good. : D x. 

It made Robert so happy, it made him calm as he read it. 

R: Love you. X. 

 

Aaron flicked the switch of the kettle as he fancies a cup of tea. He got a cup off the shelf, opened the fridge to get some milk but there wasn't any. He looked out of the window to the outside world like it was some scary, dangerous place. He hated that even the thought of going to the local shop to get some milk scared him.

He pumped himself up, opened the door that Robert has made sure was locked that morning before he left and stepped outside.   
He walked down the road towards the shop. There was something in his mind, something that made him keep looking quickly from side to side, the thing in the corner of his eye that he couldn't quite see felt like it was out to get him. He made it to the shop and breathed a sigh of relief once he stepped inside. 

 

Robert was having a nightmare of a morning. He had to try and sell a combine harvester to a bloke that clearly just wanted to mess him around. Robert was on his last nerve when his phone pinged. He didn't care if it was rude in front of a client, he reached for his phone and read the text. 

A: love you. X. 

Robert felt like all his troubles had been washed away. 

R: love you too X. 

 

Aaron had made it back safely and was sat on the sofa with his cuppa. He put the tele on and relaxed. 

He knew she could be watching him through one of the windows and something in him wanted to go and shut all the curtains and blinds but another part of him wasn't going to let her scare him into sitting in darkness all day. He didn't want her to win. 

 

It was 3pm and Robert was on his break. He stepped outside for some air as he sipped on his cup of tea. He looked around at all the weeping willow trees above him and smiled at how beautiful they were. He walked along the small road track and along the hedge row as he saw a blackberry bush. As he reached to get one as he heard the screech of a speeding car.   
The only thing he felt was pain. He didn't remember seeing the car but he remembered the pain of it hitting him. He slowly moved on the ground as he could still hear the car engine. He got to his knees and looked up. There she was, she looked completely crazed. Her hair was a mess, her clothes dirty but the thing that was the most horrific was the big smile on her face. 

“Get in.” She said Calmly as she nodded towards the car boot. 

Robert shook his head “this has to stop Alice, please!" 

she reached round and pulled out a gun.

“Get in or I'll shoot you dead!”

His head was hurting, his left side and legs were definitely badly bruised but he didn't feel how bad it was because he was so focused on the gun. 

Robert stared at it as be hoped he'd never feel this way again. He was terrified. 

He got to his knees. “Please Alice.”

“GET IN!”

He was about to get in as she stopped him “phone!”  
He took the phone from his pocket and gave it to her. 

Roberts wasn't going to argue. In a weird way he was happy that it was him she got to first and not Aaron but that didn't make him any less scared. He didn't know what she had planned or where she was taking him. 

 

She drove for half an hour before stopping he car.   
Robert was just trying to keep calm and not to anger her or say the wrong thing, she was clearly losing her mind.

She opened the boot with a smile. “Get out.”

Robert crawled out.

“That way.” She pointed towards a small opening in the trees. 

They seemed to be in some sort of forest. He didn't recognise it at all but he knew it couldn't be too far away.  
They walked for a couple of minutes until this spooking looking hut came into view. They walked up to the door as Alice instructed Robert to go inside.   
There wasn't much in there but some old gardening tools and a chair sitting in the middles of the hut. 

“Sit down.” She pointed at the chair. 

Robert wasn't sure what he was thinking about, he wasn't sure what to do or how to get out of the situation. 

He sat on the chair as she she closed the door and locked it. She went to the corner of the room and pulled some string from a plastic bag.

She told him to put his hands behind his back as she tied them to together. She moved in front of him as she tied his feet to the chair. 

In Roberts mind it felt like it wasn't really happening. He was in some sort of daze that made him numb to situation.  
As he sat there with his hands and feet tied he looked at Alice, she had the gun pointed at his head.

“What's your plan?.” He asked with a shaky voice. 

“To make you suffer.”

She got Roberts phone and started texting. 

“What are you doing?” He asked nervously. 

“Telling your little Boyfriend something.”

Robert anger started to spread through his body. 

“Leave him out of all this. It's between me and you.”

“Well you didn't think that while you were having it off with him behind my back.”

Roberts face dropped. “Yeah I know about you two and I know you cheated on me!”

She was becoming irritated. “Now this is your punishment.”

“What is?”

“Your little boyfriend will come to rescue you and then the fun will start.”

“Please Alice, we can sort this between us.”

She smiled as she walked towards the door with his phone. As she was typing away she stepped outside and shut the door with a slam.

Robert was in the middle of a wooden hut, tied to a chair. His chest felt tight as he started to panic. He couldn't believe what was happening. He looked round the hut, It was dirty and covered in cobwebs. It looked like it hadn't been seen to in years and there was a horrible musky smell that engulfed the room.   
There was to small windows on the wall next to him but they were to high for him to see out off. He wanted to shout and scream for help but he knew no one would hear him, not out here.

 

“ALICE!” He shouted as loud as he could.  
There was nothing. He didn't know if she'd gone to find Aaron or what.  
He pulled at his hands and tugged his feet to try and free them but it was no good, he breathed in heavy and tried to hold back the tears.

 

Aaron was standing in the kitchen looking in the fridge searching for some food when he got a text from Roberts phone. 

R: Hey. My cars not working. Can you come and get me from work? X.

Aaron was surprised Robert wanted him to leave the house to come get him, it seemed to go against everything he'd told him that morning. 

A: you want me to come get you? X. 

R: yes x. 

A: okay. X. 

Aaron didn't question it anymore.

 

Robert was uncomfortable. His wrists were hurting and he felt like his body was screaming out to move and break free. He was terrified for what Alice was planning, where she'd gone and how this was going to end. 

 

An hour later and Robert heard a noise from outside the door.   
Alice burst open the door as she pointed the gun at Aaron.  
Roberts heart sank as he saw tears in Aaron's eyes. 

“Aaron.” Roberts voice was a whisper. 

“Robert. Are you okay?” Aaron was struggling to cope with what was happening. 

“You two love birds are adorable.” She said with a sickening tone. 

“GET DOWN!” She suddenly shouted at Aaron as she pointed with the gun towards the floor.   
Aaron got down on the his knees as he looked at Robert. 

She smiled at how terrified they both looked. “Now boys. Let's play!”


	5. Me and you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not a very long chapter. been busy :) thanks for reading x.

Robert and Aaron just stared at each other as Alice moved closer to Aaron and gently tapped the end of the gun to the back of his head. 

Roberts stomach slipped as he saw Aaron's eyes squeeze shut. 

 

“Please Alice. This is crazy what your doing!” Robert said desperately.

“Maybe you drove me to it.” She continued to slowly tap Aaron's head with the gun. “You two hurt me, now its pay back.”

She leant back, and with force she smacked Aaron over the back of the head with the gun.  
He crouched forward as the pain radiated through him. 

“STOP!” Robert shouted. “Please Alice. We can sort this another way!”

“You may as well stop with all the pleading, it's not going to work on me.” 

She moved to the corner of the room and picked up an old rusty shovel. 

“Alice stop. Just stop!.”

She swung the shovel as hard as she could into Aaron's head. 

“NO!” Robert shouted as Aaron slumped to the floor. He was out cold.

 

“Aaron, AARON.” He shouted loudly but Aaron didn't respond. 

“YOU EVIL BITCH, YOU WONDER WHY I LEFT YOU. LOOK AT YOU, WRONG IN THE HEAD!”

He looked down at Aaron. “Aaron please wake up.” He could see he was still breathing. He knew he wasn't dead at least.

Alice walked up to Aaron and kicked him. 

“STAY AWAY FROM HIM!” Robert shouted as his heart pounded in his chest. “LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

Alice started to laugh as she kicked him again. Robert was pulling at his hands and feet, desperately trying to get free. 

She walked around behind Robert. “You’re the evil one. You hurt me.”

Robert bowed his head forward as his breathing was becoming out of control. “I'm sorry.” He said honestly.

She leaned into the side of his face. “Not good enough.”

 

She got some rope and tied Aaron's legs and hands together and did her best to drag him to the other their side of the hut.

As she lifted his head to rest it against the wall she ran her hand down his face. “So pretty.” She said as Robert was boiling over with rage.  
She gripped on to Aaron's limp face as she slammed his head against the wall. “Such a shame isn't it, lovely looking lad like him, taken in his prime.”

She looked at Robert. “What a thing for you to whitness, your new love, brutally killed, right in front of you.” She smiled. “Awful.” She sniggered as Robert was trying to free himself. 

 

She walked to the door, looked back, pleased with herself and smiled. “Be back soon.”

She left the hut, leaving Robert staring at an unconscious Aaron. He had blood running down his face as his body was twisted as She'd dragged him to sit against the wall. He looked so young, so fragile.

 

Robert has been trying to get out of his restraints for over an hour. His wrists were bleeding as the rope cut into his sore skin. He couldn't tell if he was close to getting out of them or not. 

He kept looking at Aaron, the blood down his face had dried and the side of his face was beginning to swell.

 

“Mmm”

The small noise came from Aaron as he slowly lifted his head.

“Robert?” He sounded scared. 

“Yeah, I'm here.”

He looked up at Robert and started to panic. 

“Try not to move to much.”

Aaron realised his hands were tired together, along with his feet. 

 

“I'm so sorry Aaron. I'm sorry. Are you alright?”

 

“What happened, where is she?”

 

“She knocked you out. She's gone, I don't know where.”

 

Robert looked at Aaron and realised he could move and help him. “Aaron can you shuffle along the floor and reach my hands?”

He looked at Space between them “Yeah.” Aaron was in a lot of pain. His head felt like it was about to explode with how much it was throbbing.  
He shifted along the floor on his bum as he winced at the uncomfortableness of it. 

“That's it, almost there.” Robert could see he was suffering but it was their only chance to get away before she came back.

 

Aaron got to Robert's hands. “Oh my god Robert!” Aaron saw the state of his wrists. They looked so painful. 

“It's fine. Can you untie it?”

“Yeah I think so.”

 

He used both hands to unpick the knot. It was tight but he was getting through it. 

He groaned with pain as he tried his hardest to go as quick as he could.

“You okay?” Robert asked, concerned he was in too much pain. 

“I'm okay.”

Aaron spent a few more minutes undoing it before the release on Roberts arms made him sigh.

They were about to celebrate when they heard a car engine. 

“Shit she's back!” Robert said quietly. “Get back over there.” 

Aaron moved as fast as he could and sat back against the wall. 

 

“What are we going to do?” Aaron asked. 

“I'll pretend I'm still tied up and…” 

Robert was cut off by the door opening.

 

“Hello my lovely boys.” She sounded drunk and she looked completely deranged. 

“Look what I've got.”

She went out the door a little way before she came back with another one of her dad's guns. It was a bigger on this time. A shot gun.

“Think we can make a mess of you with this?”

They both just stared at each other. Robert was giving Aaron a look to try and tell him it was all going to be alright but Aaron wasn't convinced. 

“Leave us alone you crazy bitch.” Aaron said with bitterness. 

“Aaron don't.” Robert didn't want her provoked. 

 

She smiled as she stumbled into the hut with the gun. “This will be fun.”

She was very drunk and very unstable on her feet. Robert knew He could probably get up and run at her and stop her if his legs weren't tied together.

 

Suddenly the powerful sound of a shot being fired went off. It made the hut shake as it took the breath away from all three of them. Alice hadn't meant to fire a shot. It went into the floor as it pushed her back. “Fuck!” She laughed. “Oops!”

 

Robert looked at Aaron “you alright?”

Aaron nodded back. 

 

“Now my pretty boys. Let's see what we can do.”

She moved to stand in front of Robert. “You want some?” 

She was drunk, she looked like she couldn't see straight. 

“You been drinking?” Robert asked her.

“Maybe a little.” She slurred back. 

She held the gun up to Roberts face, right between his eyes. “Ready?”

 

“NO!” Aaron cried out

She spun round to point it at Aaron. Robert didn't think, he stood up and wrapped his arms around Alice, grabbing the gun and lifting it upwards. She struggled as she tried to push Robert off.  
The gun went off again as Aaron looked up to see a hole in the wooden roof.

“Robert!” He shouted as Robert was wrestling with her with a gun waving around. Aaron got to his knees and did his best to take Alice's legs out. She hit the floor as Robert held the gun. 

Aaron got on top of her and held her down but he was still tied up and Alice managed to push him off her and get to her feet. Robert was pointing the gun at her as he stepped back. 

“You won't shoot me!” She laughed. 

Robert moved quickly as he swung the gun and smashed her over the head. 

She fell to the floor with a groan.

“Shit!” Aaron said as her head was bleeding. “What do we do now?” 

“We call the police.”

Aaron's breathing was fast as he tried to come to terms with what'd just happened. “Robert.”

Aaron nodded to his hands and feet that were tied. “Untie me.”

Robert walked over to Aaron, kneeled down and kissed him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I'm okay. Just get me out of here.”

Robert untied Aaron's hands and feet as Aaron just watched him. He could see Robert was trying his best to remain calm. 

 

As Aaron was untied, him and Robert stood up and looked down at Alice as she laid unconscious on the floor. “We need to find a mobile.” Robert said as he searched around in her pockets. 

“Maybe in the car.” Aaron suggested as Robert went out to the car. 

As he walked back into the hut he could see Aaron bent down and checking her pulse. 

“She's still breathing isn't she?” Robert panicked.

“Yeah she is.”

Robert took a deep breath in before calling the police.

 

He was on the phone for only a matter of seconds before they said they were sending some help. 

As he hung up he was told to go out to the path and wait for them as it was tricky to find. Aaron knew where they were as he'd been to this woods before.

“I'll go and wait.” Aaron smiled. He was trying his best to not panic and to show Robert he was okay.

“Wait.” 

Robert was just trying to come to terms with all that happened. His adrenaline was fading as he felt the need to have Aaron close to him. “Come here.” He pulled Aaron into a big hug as he shut his eyes and squeezed even harder. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Aaron felt tears in his eyes. 

Robert pulled back and cupped Aaron's head in his hands. “It's me and you, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Aaron smiled and leant forward to kiss Robert softly.

 

As Aaron had just left to walk down the track Robert turned round to go back into the hut as he stopped in his tracks. He looked into the hut. She was gone. 

“What?” He muttered to himself. He knew she couldn't have gotten out.

Suddenly she stormed out from  
Behind the door, knocking into Robert as she headed for the car. Robert had the keys in his pocket and the gun was beside him. He walked slowly towards the car as she searched inside. 

She sprung back out as she pulled the hand gun up and pointed it towards Roberts. “You will pay, I will make you pay for hurting me.” She said angrily.

She pulled the trigger and Robert didn't even have time to react as all he felt was the pain of the bullet ripping through his body.

 

Aaron heard the gun shot and started to run back. He didn't know who had fired the gun but he needed to see if Robert was okay.

As he approached he heard Alice's voice. She was singing, she was dancing around Robert, waving the gun around as he lay silent on the floor.

Aaron felt his whole body go limp as he covered his mouth with his hands. He began to cry. He needed to get to Robert, he needed to help him but he knew it wouldn't help anyone if he got shot as well. 

He heard the police sirens and sighed as he ran back to the track entrance. 

“Please, please he's been shot, help him!” Aaron was crying and pleading with the police and they told him to stay back as they made their way to the hut. Aaron followed as the police could see Alice, they shouted at her to drop her weapons. She spotted them and ran off into the woods. The police ran after her as one of them radioed for an ambulance. 

 

Aaron ran over to Robert. His heart was racing as he kneeled down beside him. 

Robert had been shot in the chest. He was bleeding out fast, Aaron took his hoody off and pressed it over the wound as tightly as he could. “Please Robert, please don't leave me.” Aaron was crying as he completely broke down. All the tension that had build up in his chest was now coming out and he couldn't control it. He sobbed as he heard a gun shot and looked up. He couldn't tell if it was from the policeman’s gun or hers. 

He leant done and kissed Robert cheek. “Stay with me Robert. It's me and you remember, just us.” He looked at Robert and couldn't imagine his life without him. “Me and you will make a life together.” Tears were streaming down his face as he rested his head on top of his hands that were trying to stop the bleeding “please don't leave me, Robert please.” 

Aaron heard footsteps as he looked up. One of the policeman walked up to him. “We stopped her.” 

“Is she dead?” Aaron ask nervously. 

“Yes.” He said calmly. “I'm sorry but we had to.”

Aaron didn't care at that moment in time.“Is there an ambulance coming?” He said desperately. 

“Yeah, they should be here soon.”

 

Aaron looked down at Robert as he started to look pale. He pushed down on the wound as the blood was making his hoody wet through.

A few minutes later and the ambulance arrived. 

They rushed over and got to work on Robert straight away. 

 

“Please help him.” Aaron cried. 

 

Robert was in the ambulance as Aaron was being driven by the police to the hospital.

He felt numb. He was in a daze as the police were trying to speak to him about what had happened but he couldn't even focus on their voices, he couldn't think about anything else other than Robert and if he was going to die.

 

As they got to the hospital Aaron was shown to the relatives room. He sat there on the cold leather sofa, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

2 hours had gone by before he saw anyone. He sat up as they entered the room. 

“How is he?” Aaron ask before the doctor could say anything. 

“He's alive. He's stable.”

Them words were everything he needed to hear. His whole world started to make sense again and he could think about Robert being alive, about spending the rest of his life with him. 

“He's in an induced coma but we are giving him drugs to come out of the coma tomorrow.”

“So he's okay? When he wakes up he's be him, he'll be Okay?” 

 

“All going well, yeah,”

 

Aaron sighed as he let out a small smile. “Can I see him?”

“Yeah of course.”

 

Aaron followed the doctor out and along the many corridors to Roberts room.


	6. Be strong

As Aaron walked in he was greeted with the sounds of machines humming quietly and the sight of Robert laying flat with tubes and wires attached to him. He hadn't prepared himself properly to see Robert in this state but anything was better then him bleeding to death in his arms.   
The doctor left as Aaron moved slowly towards the bed. He stood there silently for a few minutes, just taking it all in. “Your alive.” He said softly as tears rolled down his cheeks.   
He rested his hand on Roberts arm and stroked the fine hairs with his thumb. He smiled, smiled down at the beautiful man who looked peaceful, not the same as he does when he's asleep but a different kind of peaceful.  
He ran a hand into his fringe and breathed a sigh as if he finally just realised that Robert would be okay, he wasn't going to die, he was alive.

 

It had been half an hour and Aaron was sitting on the large padded chair next to Roberts bed.  
He couldn't take his eyes off of him, he didn't want to let him out of his sight.   
His mind drifted off to Alice and how she'd turned into such a maniac and how he couldn't believe he'd spent a week with her at the festival and not seen she was crazy. 

Aaron's mind kept going over and over the day's events. Every last move and detail, whizzing through his mind, making him tied and that's when he realised he hadn't called Vic, it was her brother and she had no idea he was in hospital.

 

After spending some time trying to explain to an emotional Vic what had happened she'd said Adam and her were on their way to the hospital. She seemed like she didn't understand any of it, it was hard to explain the events that happened and Aaron knew he could never make her realise what it was like, the feeling of being held captive at gun point, it was something Aaron was trying to deal with, trying to come to terms with as he sat there waiting, watching Roberts chest move up and down as the machines helped him breath. It was mesmerising.

 

Aaron heard the door opened as Vic started to sob. She and Adam moved closer to Robert as they tried to take in the image. 

“Mate.” Adam walked over to Aaron and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Where is she?”

Aaron then realised he'd forgot to tell them the fact that Alice was dead. 

“I'm not sure what happened to her, not sure if she was trying to shoot the police and that's why they did it.”

“Did what?” Vic asked.

“Killed her.” He said quietly. 

“What?” Adam felt shocked, they all did, none of them liked her but they couldn't believe she'd been shot dead. 

“She was out of control, she shot him.” Aaron pointed at Robert “she would have shot me too. She held us hostage for hours, tied us up.” Aaron's voice was shaking as Adam placed a comforting hand to the back of his neck. 

Adam looked down at his friend “I'm Sorry.”

He shook his head gently “it's not your fault. It's hers.”

“Maybe she deserves to be dead.” Vic stated as she couldn't take her eyes off of Robert. “She almost killed my brother, I don't particularly care about her life at this moment. She doesn't matter, my brother does.”

Aaron slumped back into the chair. He had been getting waves of different feelings running through him, something he was trying to ignore but it was proving difficult. One moment he would be calm, the next he would feel like he was being watch, judged, anxious then the next just completely exhausted. He couldn't control the way his body was flip flopping as his head was starting to throb.

 

The police wanted to speak to Aaron so he spent a couple of hours talking them through everything. Every so often he'd have to stop and take a minute to try and compose himself. He didn't think the experience had effected him as much as it clearly had. He was trying his best to remember everything and as they kept telling him how important it all was it only made it worst. He knew Robert wasn't able to help him remember, he had to make sure it was all perfect. For him. 

 

It was late, dark and the hospital felt empty. Aaron had been stood by the coffee machine for a while before he realised the coffee he'd made was getting cold.   
As he walked back to Roberts room he felt a rush of emotion through his body. He dropped his cup of coffee as his heart thumped fast in his chest, his eyes went blurry as he held onto the wall.  
He felt sick, awfully sick as he headed for the men's toilets just along the corridor.  
He ran into the stall and hunched over the toilet bowl as he gagged and vomited into it.   
His head was spinning as he sat on the floor next to the toilet. He clung onto it like it was a safety net that kept him anchored.   
His eyes closed as he rested his head on his arms. He wasn't okay.

After what seemed like hours he pulled himself up and steadied himself. He walked over the sinks, splashed his face with face cold water. He looked at his reflection in the small mirror, he looked awful, pale, tired and not himself. He ran his hands through his hair and stepped back. He stared at himself as he took a deep breath, he was strong, he could get through this and he had to for Robert.   
In his mind Robert needed him to be strong, needed him to be the one to be calm, collective because he was the one who would have to looked after and help Robert be well again. Robert needed him and in Aaron's thoughts he wasn't being strong, him being anxious, scared and unwell was him being week, he couldn't be like that. He couldn't let Robert down.

 

It had been two day and it was time for Robert to wake up. He had been doing well apparently and they thought this would be a good time to bring him round.   
It was a long waiting game as they gave him the drugs to wake him.   
Vic and Adam had been there to start with but they needed to get back as it had been hours and Robert still hadn't woken.  
Aaron was getting more and more tense as time when on. 

 

Aaron was asleep in the chair when he heard a noise from beside him. His eyes sprung open as he moved towards Robert. 

Robert tried to speak but started to cough. 

“It's okay, don't speak, your okay Robert. Your alive.” Aaron smiled and so did Robert. 

Robert lifted his hand as Aaron grabbed hold of it. He smiled and Aaron had dreads in his eyes. “Hey you.” Robert said softly and it made Aaron burst into tears. He wasn't sure if he'd ever hear Robert voice again when he'd been huddled over his body in the woods, thought he'd lost him forever but he hadn't, he was here and he was alive.

“Aaron.” Aaron got close as Robert pulled him in.   
Aaron didn't realise what Robert wanted until he felt Roberts arms around him. He wanted a hug, he wanted to be close to Aaron and it made Aaron want to weep as it's all he wanted too.   
Aaron buried his face into Roberts neck as he breathed in his scent. It was one of those moments that wouldn't ever fade, the feeling they both had in that embrace was something that some people would never have, a feeling some people would never get to experience in their whole lives and they both knew how lucky they were to have each other.

 

It has been a week and Robert was getting irritated by having to spend all his days in the hospital. He'd been getting up and walking around his room but apparently that was all the excitement he was aloud. Aaron had brought him a million different types of books, magazine, Puzzles but nothing was good enough to keep him from wanting to jump out the window and escape.

 

“Morning.” Aaron said with a smile as he entered the room with a plastic bag in his hand. 

“Oh great, more magazines.” Robert said sarcastically. 

“Actually this is for me, it's my lunch. There is a lovely deli across the road and I couldn't resist.”

Robert looked hopeful “get me anything?”

“Oh so you're interested in what's in the beg now are you, funny that!”

“Maybe.” He grinned as Aaron pulled out a smoked ham and cheese bagel for Robert. He knew they were his favourite. 

“Yes!” He took it from Aaron “thanks.”

“No problem. There is one condition though.”

“What?”

“I get a kiss.”

Robert smiled at how cute Aaron was. He loved it when he was in this mood. “Fine, if I have to.”

Robert moved off the bed and kissed Aaron. It was a mixture of a few small kisses with some longer ones that made them both melt into the feel. 

“That okay?” Robert asked smugly as he pulled away. He knew Aaron loved it when he kissed him that way. 

“Maybe.” Aaron felt a little shy as all he wanted to do was get Robert naked and make him forget about the rest of the world.

 

It had been 5 weeks and Aaron and Robert had got a pretty good routine going. Aaron would come in before work every morning, bringing him his favourite stuff. He'd call him on his lunch break then spend the evening with him after work. It was a schedule that some people might find overwhelming but not them. They needed to see that much of each other, they were their happiest when they were in each other's company.  
Aaron would be telling Robert all the things he wanted to do to the new house, while Robert had a few ideas of his own and they somehow overshadowed Aaron's most of the time.   
They wanted to make their home completely theirs so they'd agree on some things that first they argued about but they always made it work.

 

“Today's the day.” Aaron said happily as he gave Robert a morning kiss. “Your free.”

“Thank god.” He pulled Aaron in for another kiss as Aaron smirked at how happy his boyfriend was. He loved to see him happy.

 

They got home and Robert couldn't keep the smile off his face. “You've done so much.”

Aaron looked around. “No really, just painted the walls and put some photos up. No big deal.”

“Well it all looks amazing. Come here.”

Aaron happily got pulled in by Robert as he squeezed Aaron tightly. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

They'd been having dinner when it happened, Aaron had gone out to the kitchen to clear up when Robert heard a crashing noise. He made his way quickly to Aaron as he saw him huddled in a ball, sitting on the floor with his back against the kitchen units. He was shaking, crying and Robert had no idea what had happened.


	7. Our future

“Aaron?” Robert rushed over to him, crouching down by his side. “What's wrong, what happened?.”

Aaron's breathing was erratic as he couldn't stop himself from crying. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on his kneecaps. 

Robert wasn't sure what to do. The first night they'd kissed in the tent Aaron was panicking then but this seemed different. He went to place a hand onto Aaron's arm but Aaron flinched away.   
Robert shuffled back to give him some space. 

“Sorry.” Aaron panted as he tried to catch his breath. 

“It's okay. I'll give you some space.”

“Don't leave.” Aaron said frantically. 

“I'm not going anywhere.” He gave Aaron a reassuring smile as he sat down against the doors a few feet away.

 

Aaron was quite for a while before he started mumbling a few words. “I keep feeling like this. Like she's there about to find me, like I need to get away, like I need to hide.” 

“She's dead.” Roberts voice was calm and soft. 

“I know but I feel…”

“What?”

Aaron didn't know how he felt, how was he supposed to explain it to anyone else. 

“I just feel…overwhelmed sometimes.”

Robert was there, he went through a lot of the same stuff Aaron did but he didn't feel that fear now, it was gone but obviously for Aaron it was still there. 

“What can I do to help?”

Aaron shrugged “dunno, what your doing now, talking to me about it.”

“Is that what you wanna do, talk about it.”

Aaron thought about it. “Not sure.”

“Maybe you could see someone, someone professional.”

“I'm not some messed up person that needs help.”

Robert sighed. “That's not what I meant and you don't have to be messed up to see a councillor you know, lots of people have them, it's good for you.”

Aaron went silent. 

“Can I move closer now?”

He looked at Robert and nodded “yeah.”

Robert slid across the floor, lifted his arm as Aaron tucked into his side and rested his head on Roberts shoulder. 

“Maybe I just need you.” Aaron said quietly “as long as we're together and safe then it's all good, then I'm good.”

Robert rested his head on top of Aaron's. “Ok but if you keep feeling like this then promise me you'll see someone?”

“Promise.”

Robert didn't know if Aaron way just saying what he wanted to hear or he really was going to be okay.

They stayed there for a while before they both started to get numb bums. 

 

 

Robert and Aaron had both given statements to the police about what happened. They weren't too sure what would happen next so all they could was to get on with their lives. 

Aaron was back at work at the garage and Robert was still on sick leave. He spent most of his days being bored and playing PlayStation. He'd try his best to cook and clean up so Aaron could come back to a nice house. There were still load to be done to it but they needed some builder for that.

They both loved living together, loved sharing everything and just having their own space to do what ever they wanted.

 

Aaron knew he was feeling better. He still had the odd nightmare but nothing that effected his day. He new every night that Robert was right beside him and that he was completely safe.

This particular evening Robert had cooked them some pesto pasta with garlic bread and Aaron loved coming home to the smell of cooking food. He loved that Robert was making an effort, even though he kept telling him he didn't have to keep cooking all the time.

“This smells amazing!”

“Thanks. It's almost done.”

Aaron rested his hands on Roberts hips. “Thank you.”

Robert kissed him. “For what?”

“For all that and every other time as well.”

“Well I want to do something, and I'm bored stiff most of the day so this is actually something I look forward to.”

Aaron smiled. “Okay, we'll just so you know, I do appreciate it a lot.”

Robert pulled him in, kissing him deeply. “Good.” He smiled as he backed him towards the sofa, pushing him down.

Aaron stopped him “Robert, your not aloud to do anything that get your blood pressure up.”

“Well maybe I'm too Sexually frustrated to care!”

Aaron laughed. “Down boy. No. Not until I know you won't pass out and die on me in the middle of it.”

Robert sat down beside him. “Fine.” He said with a huff.

“Let's eat.” Aaron said as he kissed Roberts shoulder.”I promise, when your well enough, we'll have the best sex ever!”

Robert laughed “same as usual then.” He winked.

 

 

“My round.” Adam said as he got up off the chair. “Same again?” He looked at everyone around the table. 

They all nodded in unison. 

Robert and Aaron were going to have a cosy night in but Adam had practically begged them to come out, so they did and they were glad they did. Robert, Adam and Aaron had been playing darts for most of the evening as Vic was on her phone trying to find the perfect dress for her birthday that was coming up.

“Babe, how much again did you say I could spend?” She said loudly at Adam. 

“It's your choice baby, but don't go crazy?”

 

Aaron nudged him “mate you really going to give her free range of your wallet?”

Adam smiled. “I love her.”

“Soft!”

“She's amazing, I love her more than anything.”

Robert playfully punched Adams chin “she's a lucky girl.” He winked as Adam looked a little embarrassed. 

“I treat your sister right, wouldn't want to mess with her big brother.”

Robert laughed. “Absolutely not.”

 

 

Robert was washing his hands in the pub toilets when's Adam Burst through the door. 

“ROBERT!” 

Robert turned sharply to Adam looking panicked. “What?”

“It's Aaron, he's…I don't know, freaking out.”

Robert didn't even think, he rushed pass Adam and into the pub. 

Aaron was sat with his back to the bar as people crowed round him.

Vic was hunched over him as he looked scared, his breathing was erratic. He looked like a scared animal.

“Vic get away from him, give him some space.” Robert pulled Vic away. 

He kneeled down near to Aaron, turned round and looked at everyone standing around him. “Can you all just leave us alone, it's not a spectators sport. He's fine, just back off.”

Aaron was just staring at nothing, not focusing properly. 

Everyone stepped back and went back to their tables and drinks while Vic and Adam watched on concerned. 

Robert sat a couple of feet away. “Aaron, it's okay.” 

Aaron didn't looked away from the spot he was staring at. 

“Aaron, can you hear me?”

Aaron was breathing fast.

“Aaron?.” Roberts voice was calm. “Look at me, no one else is here just look at me, focus on me, on my voice.”

Aaron looked at Robert with tears in his eyes. “Robert.” His voice was like a scared little boys voice, it was shaky and broken.

Robert smiled. “Yeah, its me, I'm here.”

“I can't breath Robert.”

“It's okay, look at me.” Robert moved slight closer. “Breath with me.”

Aaron watched him as he breathed slowly in and out. 

Aaron eyes were fixed on Roberts as he calmly smiled as Aaron was beginning to relax. “That's it.”

After a couple of minutes Aaron grabbed hold of Roberts shoulder. “Robert.” He said desperately as he began to cry. 

Robert moved closer and pulled Aaron into hug. “It's okay, your okay. Your safe.”

 

 

Robert had taken Aaron home. They both sat on the sofa as Robert ran his hand along the back of Aaron's neck. “Want a cuppa?”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah please.”

Robert smiled and got up, walking into the kitchen and filling the kettle. Aaron leant back into the soft cushions as he let out a deep sigh. 

“I'm not okay am I.”

The words darted through Roberts chest. He went and sat back down. 

“I think you need to see someone about it.”

“Me too.” He rested his head on Roberts shoulder. “Will you come with me?”

“Of course I will.” He kissed Aaron's head. “It's me and you remember.”

Aaron lifted his head and kissed Roberts lips softly and passionately. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

 

“Well, how'd it go?” Adam asked as he sat down at Aaron's kitchen table. 

Aaron had asked Adam over for a beer as Robert was at work late and he didn't want to be on his own, not that he'd tell Adam that was the reason. 

“Good. Weird but good.”

“Why weird?”

“Just telling a stranger about your life.”

“Do you think it will help?”

“I do actually, I think it's helped already you know, I feel calmer about talking about it.”

“That's great mate.” Adam smiled.

Aaron sighed. “Yeah, hope it'll make a difference.”

Adam nodded. “Robert was amazing though, he knew exactly what to do.”

“Yeah it's happened before, me panicking like that.” Aaron smiled thinking of how amazing Robert is with him. “I could really see myself spending the rest of my life with him.”

“What?” Adam smirked. “You saying your going to propose?”

“What? No that's not what I said.”

Adam raised his eyebrows “practically mate.”

Aaron blushed but tried to hide it. “Don't be ridiculous Adam, me, getting married.”

“Well you were planning on it one day right?”

“Yeah in like 10 years!”

“You do know how old you are right, your getting on a bit!”

“I'm 24!”

“Yeah and he's 30. You know be might be looking to settle down.”

Aaron shook his head. “He'd run a mile if I asked him.”

“So you do want to?” Adams eyes widened. 

Aaron smiled. “No…yeah, I dunno. It just seems crazy.”

“Why?”

“Because we haven't known each other long.”

“If you know, then you know!”

Aaron shook his head “no, Adam. It's way too soon.”

Adam sighed. “Ok mate, your life.”

Adam knew Aaron was completely besotted with Robert and he could see the intrigue in his eye about getting married.

 

 

“Mmm..” 

“You like?” Robert asked. 

Aaron took another mouthful of pizza. “It's so good.”

Robert grinned “good!” He said happily. 

Robert had been perfecting his home made pizza for a few days now and it obviously had the effect he was hoping.

“You could be a chief!”

Robert laughed. “I made pizza Aaron, don't get too carried away!”

Aaron stuffed his face as Robert got up to get them both a beer from the fridge. 

“So how'd your second therapy session go?”

Aaron had decided after the first session that he wanted to have them on his own. He soon realised that he wasn't saying everything he wanted because he didn't want Robert to worry or feel like it was his fault and if he was honest it was much easier explaining it to someone that wasn't there and had no connection to him at all. Robert didn't mind of course, he just wanted what was best for Aaron. 

“Yeah, good. We spoke about it all and I do feel a lot calmer.”

“You seem it.” Robert smiled as he placed the beer on the coaster in front of him. “You seem happy.”

“Well I'm with you aren't I, how could I not be happy.”

“Alright soppy!”

Aaron smiled. “You love it, and you love me.”

“Maybe.”

 

Aaron wanted to watch prison break. Robert had said no originally but he secretly started to get into it half way through the second episode. 

They were both laying on the sofa, Aaron had his back to Robert chest as they shared a bowl of popcorn. It was perfect. Aaron was so comfortable in more ways then one.   
As he felt himself being lifted up and down slowly by Roberts chest he felt himself smile. He couldn't help it, he couldn't stop it.   
As Robert reached for more popcorn Aaron held onto Roberts hand. He lifted up Roberts left hand in front of his face and looked at were his wedding ring could go, how it would look, what it would mean and he felt himself bubble up inside with emotions.   
He tuned in Roberts arms and straddled his lap. 

Robert was a little take aback. 

“What you doing?”

“Ok. Ok, ok.” Aaron was trying to prepare himself. 

“Are you?” 

“Robert?”

Robert squinted slightly “what?” He said quietly. 

“Me and you, we've been through a lot already and we haven't known each other very long.”

“Right.”

“No. Let me talk and then give me your answer after.”

Robert just nodded. He was completely confused. 

“I've never loved anyone like you, I didn't ever think I could feel this safe, this happy but I do, because of you. When I think of my future, I see you, I see us making this house a proper home and working towards building a life together.  
I know I'm taking a risk asking you this and I know it's scary and crazy but I don't ever want anyone else and the thought of losing you make me feel sick.” He leant down and rested his head again Roberts. “I want a life with you. It's me and you.”

Aaron was about to ask the question when Robert moved his head and cupped Aaron's face with his hands. “Yes.” He said softly. 

Aaron felt shocked. “What?”

“Yes. Yes I will.”

Aaron smiled. “You will what?” 

Robert smirked. “I'll marry you.”

He pulled Aaron towards him and kissed his lips.

Aaron pulled away “how did you know?”

“Because that's exactly how I feel about you and….well you were kinda obvious.”

“What, how?”

“I saw you looking at wedding suits earlier!”

“What, you saw that?”

“Yep.” Robert smirked. “You left it on your laptop on the coffee table. 

“Oops.”

Robert laughed “I love you.”

“You better do.” Aaron kissed him again as he suddenly pulled back. 

“Fuck. I haven't actually asked you!”

He got off of Robert and kneeled with one knee in front of him. “Robert, will you marry me?”

Robert turned his body and pulled Aaron back onto his lap. “Yes I will.”

They both smiled into kisses and they made the most of their new sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving this story here for now but I'm definitely planning on adding a new series of their life at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> This will have a few twist and turns. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Comment and tell me what you think. 
> 
> Should be uploading every few days.


End file.
